In the Shadow of Science
by aronpuma
Summary: Four lost souls, all with dark pasts are the only people that stand between the universe and a shadow that refuses to fade. In this grand crossover between Doctor Who, Portal, Hetalia, Harry Potter, and Magic School Bus, some will live, some will die; but only one will leave the shadows.
1. The Madman and the Recluse Part 1

**Four lost souls, all with dark pasts are the only people that stand between the universe and an evil that refuses to die. In this grand crossover between Doctor Who, Portal, Hetalia, Harry Potter, and Magic School Bus; a splendid time is guaranteed for all.**

**This story is intended to be understandable to all readers, even if you have never heard of any of the T.V. shows/games/anime/books I'm writing about before.**

**I'll also include a brief summary of the franchise before introducing it if I deem it necessary.**

**For Example: Portal is a game that follows a girl named Chell who has to run tests for/kill/escape a sadistic, sentient robot called GLaDOS. She can only do so with a Portal Gun, which allows her to make two portals on any white surfaces so she can travel to one portal by entering the other. She also has long fall boots that allow her to survive long falls. She is kicked out of the factory by the end of the second (and most recent) game and left in an abandoned field. **

**Rated T for Captain Jack Harkness, Hetalia, and Language**

**I own my ideas, but not the ideas of the respective creators of the franchises; hence why this is FanFiction and not just fiction.**

**Episode 1: The Madman and the Recluse: Part 1**

Chell had been living in an abandoned house for approximately one month since escaping from the hellish labs of Aperture Science. She had forsaken one dystopia to enter another. Before her escape, she had been the test subject of a passive-aggressive psychopathic robot who had tried to kill her countless times. Since the escape, she had found an abandoned town amidst grassland. She had encountered no humans, and surprisingly few animals for that matter save the rats. She consequently lived almost entirely on plants. Her new home had a deserted road in the front and nothing but sloping grasslands out back. There was no power; she assumed the machinery was broken. Even if she had a high chance of dying in the labs, she had the "companionship" of various robots that entertained her with their distinct personalities. Here she survived, though not easily, but had little to stimulate her mind. Reading through the many books she found in the house was the only thing that preserved her sanity and made life worth living.

Near Sunset, she was looking through a bookshelf when she noticed what looked like a diary. After heading to the house, she flipped through it, seeing nothing of any value until she stumbled upon a page that was written in different handwriting. It also appeared to have been written in blood, judging by the color and smell. It appeared to give a warning.

**THEY'RE IN THE FORRESTS. DON'T DRAW ATTENTION. THEY ONLY ENTER THE PLANES TO HUNT. STAY OUT OF THE SHADOWS.**

Of coarse these could just be the writings of a lunatic; that had to be considered. Whatever this writing forewarned would be from the forest, she had never noticed it.

She was still trying to make sense of the warning. She walked out of her house to see a blue box falling from the sky and land about 10 feet in front of her. Awestruck, she watched the door open and saw a man walk out.

"Hello" he said, looking at her. "I'm the Doctor."

Chell was still staring at the first non-robot being she had seen since, well, she could not remember. It was then that she could no longer block out her thoughts. She had spoken before, she was certain of that; but she had no memories of speaking in her life. She knew about life, she knew that she had a childhood, she remembered factual information. But she had absolutely no memories of her life before she started testing for GLaDOS. She had read; she had kept busy so she could ignore that fact.

And what of the man in front of her? He wore a dark grey jacket, a faded pink shirt, and a red bowtie. He was pointing what looked like some sort of metal rod that had a green light at the end at his surroundings. He then walked over to her and started to speak again.

"Curious, the Tardis said I was on Earth, but the levels of Arton energy are much lower than normal. Hey! What's your name?"

"Chell"

"Well hello Chell! It's very nice to meet you. Hmm, there is definitely something different about Earth since I was last here. What year is it?"

"What year?"

"Yes, what year is it."

"I don't know."

"That's new; you humans normally always keep track of time obsessively. You must not be like other people around here if you don't keep track of the date."

By now Chell had gotten over the shock over seeing another person for the first time in her memory.

"How the hell did you get here!? "Chell exclaimed.

"Oh I came in my Tardis, stands for time and relative dimensions in space. You see we just got too close to a black hole and then the navigation system got out of line. It's completely on the fritz it needs a few repairs but I'll get you back working again sexy" he said to his Tardis. "There is definitely something different about Earth from last time but what is… Hey!"

Chell had tired of listening to this raving lunatic who was practically alien. She began to walk back to the house to examine the journal further. Maybe it would explain this Doctor.

"Wait, don't go!" The doctor ran after her. "You're the only human here who can help me figure out what is diff" and it then hit him that she was the only human around and that the street they were on looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. The Doctor ran in front of her and turned to face her.

"What happened to everyone else, where did all the other humans go?"

She continued walking, hoping that this madman would just go away.

"Please you have to tell me, Earth is not supposed to look like this. Chell you have to trust me. I cannot do anything without knowing…"

"Alright I'll tell you what I know if it will get you to shut up. My only memory involves running from a sadistic robot who has tried to kill me on countless occasions. She kicked me out of her maze about a month ago, and now I'm living completely off plants because there are no people on this god forsaken planet; and if it interests you, there are barely any animals here either. Now, you never introduced yourself; Doctor who?"

The Doctor started running towards the house Chell had been walking towards. Chell ran after him, worried about what this lunatic would do to her home; though it wasn't really much of a home. It was more like a base that she stayed at because she had nowhere else to go.

"What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Chell.

The Doctor was too troubled to answer. He entered the house and looked around, appearing to be searching for something.

"Chell," he finally said. "Have you seen anything having to do with shadows; A message, warning, anything!?"

"Stop dodging my question dammit; who are you!?"

"I'm sorry, but right now your life could be at stake if I can't find out what's going on so please, have you seen anything."

Chell picked up the diary and threw it at him. He caught it rather clumsily. He then flipped through it, saw the blood, smelled it (muttering something about human but not quite), and then read the message. His apprehensive expression melted away to reveal one of pure terror.

"Run!" yelled the doctor, leaving the house and running towards his Tardis. Chell ran after him, exasperated by his demeanor.

"What the hell are you doing now!?"

"Chell" the doctor said still running. "You are currently in terrible danger and we have to get back to my Tar…"

Chell knocked the Doctor down with her portal gun, fed up with his insanities. She had never taken the gun off, not knowing how. Nor had she ever removed her long fall boots, seeing as they were screwed into her flesh long ago.

"Now you are going to tell me what the hell is going on right now!" Chell yelled, pointing her portal gun at the Doctor.

"It's the Vashta Nerada; they are an alien insect that in swarms can rip the flesh off a human in seconds. They appear as shadows and they live in the forests but the Tardis probably attracted their attention and we have to go…"

He then noticed that the Tardis was shrouded in shadow.

Chell was unconvinced by the Doctor's words. She started walking towards the blue box. Wishing to examine this "Tardis."

"Don't walk into the shadows they are here! Look at that shadow," he said pointing to the shadow surrounding the Tardis.

"Prove to me that you're not telling me bullshit."

"Where is its source; where does it originate from?"

Chell glanced at the shadow, expecting to see it meet a building, but it extended off into the plain. She then eyed a rat scurry across the street towards the shadow, seeing it walk into the shadow and then in a second collapse as a skeleton belonging to the rat.

**Please Review; reviews will help me write more.**

**H.P, Hetalia, and M.S.B. fans, be patient, your characters are coming soon.**


	2. The Madman and the Recluse Part 2

**Thank you my reviewer; Reviews are wanted because they tell me that people care about my writing, and they inspire me to write better.**

**Probably should have mentioned this in my first Chapter, but this takes place in the Doctor's timeline between Series/Seasons 6 and 7. Though I do not currently have plans to include Amy and Rory (nothing against them, but their will be enough characters already), I will include the two companions that hail from the 51st century. (mostly Jack). Plus two bonus companions.**

**H.P., Hetalia fans; patience, Your canons will be integrated Episode 2 (The episodes are presented a la Doctor Who Season). Magic School Bus fans, your Episode 3.**

**Disclaimer: I've already said what I do and don't own, so from this point forward, I'll put down random trivia about me. I use semicollons a lot; more than most writers from what I've read.**

Episode 1: The Madman and the Recluse: Part 2

She looked down at the freshly filleted rat skeleton that was devoured by, as this Doctor said, the shadows. Though not panicked, she certainly was surprised that the Doctor's words were true. Perhaps he is not as mad as he appeared. He certainly has knowledge if anything.

The doctor meanwhile waved his metal rod at the outside lights of the house, and they suddenly turned on.

"How are you doing that?" Chell inquired.

"Doing what?"

"Turning on the lights; you're pointing a metal stick at them and they are turning on."

"It's my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver

"It can turn lights on from a distance."

"Yeah it's cool!"

"What else can it do?"

"Oh you know, put up shelves, unlock doors, identify species, it works on almost everything!"

"Can it kill the Vashta Nerada thing?"

"No, it can't kill anything."

"Well since you know so much about this damn insect do you know what kills the damn thing!?"

"I don't know; how do you expect me to know. Well I am a genius, not to be vain but I am, but I don't know much about it at all." Chell listened and wondered how someone of his 'genius' could be so incompitent.

"Do you have any ideas on how to fight it!?"

"Chell," he said pointing at the shadow, which was beginning to extend towards them. "It noticed us. Run!" The doctor took the light off the top of a lamppost grabbed Chell by the hand and they ran. The light stayed bright due to the curious rewiring done by his screwdriver. Chell was intrigued by this screwdriver that could rewire electronics without touching them. All it appeared to do was glow green at the tip and make an odd sound.

"Do you have a plan?" Chell exasperatedly asked the Doctor.

"No, plans are rubbish but I have something better; much better than any old plan."

"What?"

"I have a thing; a thing that we'll get us out of here."

"What kind of thing?"

"I don't know yet. It's a thing in progress."

Chell audibly sighed.

"Hey, don't disrespect the thing. And keep running, they're probably still after us."

As they ran across the seemingly endless Prairie, the sun began to set. The Shadows were falling and apprehension slowly crept upon the pair. The Doctor made quick turns as he ran, saying that he was looking for a way towards water; he was relatively sure that it would slow them down. Chell's anger had somewhat cooled, though she was still irked by the Doctor's 'genius', so she decided to continue her interrogation of this Doctor.

"So, you never answered my question; doctor who?"

The Doctor turned his head to see the shadow had stopped advancing, though it could easily be trying to lure them back whilst the sunset drawing ever nearer. He never stopped running. He heard the faint sound of water water if she was listening for it.

"Please, just call me the Doctor."

"And why must I just call you the Doctor."

"My name is a terrible secret; people have tried to kill me in fear that I would reveal it. Most people right now actually assume they've succeeded."

The Doctor then skidded to a stop. He had looked up and seen the forest far off into the distance. Chell stopped behind him and also looked up to see the wood ahead of them. They both recognized that this was a trap; a textbook trap. The Vashta Nerada weren't using their energy to chase them because they needn't bother. If Chell and the Doctor entered the forest, they would be eaten in the Vashta Nerada's prime habitat, and if there was an escape from the prairie, they would have been pursued by the deadly insect. Of course there was an escape, the Tardis, but that would be surrounded by the waiting shadows. Night would fall soon, so Chell and the Doctor had to act fast.

"So, where's that thing that you were going to use."

"The thing takes time. Don't worry, I'll get us out of here just watch me."

Chell hadn't much experience in speaking or wit or sarcasm; however, the prospect of certain death brought the words out of her mouth, like they were straight from the Doctor's worst fears.

"Wonderful, I can now confirm that you have hero complex. Anyway I'm sure there is a certain irony in that the first sentient being I find since escaping the hell hole I used to call home; good old Aperture Science; is the direct cause of my death. I probably could have survived another month at least, but you had to draw the attention of an alien insect swarm with a blue box. You know what, I'll be positive. Maybe I could start a forest fire with the raw materials of this field before the sun sets and get the insect displaced. Well I suppose that would also make it directly attack me out of anger and dash my hypothetical chances of survival. But hell I'll try it, I'm sure living an extra two seconds is completely worth it. I'm sure you're interested in joining me. I assume that you'll want to help some future generation by displacing their breeding grounds."

She couldn't really have guessed how the Doctor would react to her statement, though she had several reactions she was not at all prepared for. A clever grin that stretched across the Doctor's face was one of them.

"That's absolutely brilliant!" The doctor smiled wide and started to run back towards the town. "Come along Chell, you've saved us."

"What the hell are you doing!?" Chell ran after him.

"The thing, you figured out the thing!"

"What!?"

The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lantern. "I just need to maximize the oxygen concentration and the stored electrical energy, and dropping it will be all it takes"

"Fire!" Chell exclaimed.

"I told you the thing would save us! And it's all thanks to your idea."

He was somewhat compitent

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

Chell sighed, but kept running, this plan at least seemed somewhat viable. They kept running approximately the way they came. And ended up in the back of a house next door to the one Chell had been staying at. Chell had shied away from the house after seeing that in the back there was a single tombstone that said: **"Here rest a gathering of incalculable, unidentifiable people who, even in death, have served their country."** The house also had a second story porch in the front with a staircase leading to the ground that had more than a few stairs missing. The doctor quickly told Chell his plan and then proceeded to nimbly hop up the stairs of the porch, attracting the attention of the massive shadow that was swirling around the Tardis, hoping to get inside. Chell had followed the Doctor up the stairs, though not as nimbly, and ended up breaking most of the remaining steps. The only thing Chell was not sure about was how they would both fit in that telephone box.

"Hey Vashta Nerada" the Doctor shouted at the shadows. "I would like to inquire of you why you are surrounding my ship."

The shadows did not approach the Doctor, but remained still. The swarm was probably either stunned by his sudden statement, or by the fact that they recognized him as the Doctor.

"Now, I'll give you two options, you either clear away from my ship so Chell and I can board safely, or I'll have to stop you. I hope that you realize that I'm no human steak ready to be eaten, I am the Doctor, and I am alive."

There was a long pause. The Vashta Nerada spent a long while deliberating as whether or not to attack the Doctor. After a span of seconds that felt like years, the shadow parted its ways and left a walkway to the Tardis.

"Thank you," said the Doctor as he slid down the old railing and proceeded towards the pathway. Chell was starting to descend the stairs as he stepped into the pathway of light. The shadows suddenly swarmed in on the Doctor, surrounding him; giving him barely a moment to realize the mistake he had made before beginning to eat the poor Doctor. Chell saw the attack and acted without thinking. She grabbed the lantern and threw it right at the ground, creating a pillar of flames as the fire quickly ignited, spreading from insect to insect. Some parts of the shadow detached from the main swarm and were fast enough to escape the flames.

As the flames quickly died down with nothing left to burn, Chell jumped off the porch onto the charred ground (landing without injury due to her long fall boots). The shadows that had escaped the flame turned back around, aiming to kill their prey that could easily get away. The Doctor ran towards the Tardis door and Chell followed, both entering within seconds of the shadow's attack, followed by a great pounding against the now closed door.

Chell caught her breath as she looked around at the expansive room complete with a futuristic control panel in its center. Chell was for the second time in one day, awestruck, leaving her with only 5 words.

"It's bigger on the inside."

**Thanks for reading, I want to get the next chapter posted by Friday at the latest, and hopefully the full episode by Sunday. For now DFTBA (don't forget to be awesome)**


	3. The Madman and the Recluse Part 3

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I have a marked propensity towards procrastination and sloth. Also, I will be helping to rebuild houses and not have access to a Computer until next Saturday, so no update till next week, but the next update will be a double update, so that's awesome.**

**Please, PLEASE review; even if its a flame. Reviews are what help prevent the aforementioned procrastination. **

**Also if your fandom has not appeared yet, don't fret, all but Magic School Buss Fans will be seen next update (please be patient I'm sorry).**

**Disclaimer: I was listening mostly to the soundtrack of Avenue Q while writing this. Most Notably, _What do you Do With A BA In English/It Sucks to be me._**

Episode 1: The Madman and the Recluse: Part 3

This was the Tardis; a blue box that contained an expansive time machine inside. Chell could hardly believe it. In front of her were a set of stairs that led onto a glass floor which surrounded a six sided control panel of sorts. Other stairways led off into hallways that could lead anywhere.

"This isn't human" Chell said in disbelief.

"It isn't. It's time lord; completely different from human."

"You're not human?"

"Nope, time lord, completely different from humans."

"How so?" Chell asked skeptically.

"Well we have two hearts, a respiratory bypass system, and I turned 1107 yesterday; well, as long as you count Yesterday as 22 December, 1808. I saw Beethoven's premier of his sixth and fifth symphonies with River. He's a much better composer than his great, great, several dozen more great's grandson. I attended the premier of his second sympathy in 3156. It would be okay by 18th century standards, but it was among the worst sounds heard in Venice since that dreadful Bieber concert in 3012."

The Doctor, whilst talking, was pulling levers, pushing buttons, and flipping switches in a whimsical and seemingly arbitrary manner.

"Should we be worrying about the Vashta Nerada?"

"No these doors solid. Genghis Khan and his entire Mongol Horde couldn't break down these doors and trust me, they've tried. Plus I just took off and we're in the Time Vortex right now, they can't get to us in here."

"What if they're already in here?"

"Then I'm not completely sure we would be having this conversation. Anyway we're away from Earth; well technically it was an Earth from an alternate universe. Well not from your perspective but from mine. Earth is a much better planet in my Universe. Oh, I have to ask what this device on your arm is; I've never seen anything like it before."

He tried scanning it with his sonic screwdriver, but it was not working properly and appeared to be shorting out.

"Why isn't it working; come on." The Doctor shook his screwdriver, but it refused to activate.

Chell chose to remain silent for the ordeal as she watched the Doctor go. It bothered her that a man who was be so incredibly old and intelligent could act with absolutely no maturity. He seemed to revel in danger and close calls, but not in a brave or uncaring way, but in an innocent way. He even kept this demeanor in the face of imminent danger and he didn't stop his lunacy afterwards. Chell's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the Doctor who had stopped trying to fix his screwdriver.

"Would you care to tell me what that is on your arm?"

"It's an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. It can make two portals that you can travel through to get to the other."

"That's so cool! Let's try it in the Tardis!"

"It only works on certain flat surfaces."

"Then will try it on the floor."

Chell fired the gun and a blue blob of plasma shot on the floor. Upon impact it scattered, the floor was not a portal accepting surface. The Doctor however was excited by the new technology he was seeing. He was very old and very wise, so he always took pleasure in learning new things. His mind quickly raced at the sight of the zero point energy and he tried to scan the spot where the gun was fired. He was successful.

"Come on lets go." He suddenly said running down one of the hallways. Chell had little choice but to follow. "I know where it will work."

"You know that from your screwdriver?"

"Yes, sonic technology is very cool."

He ran down the hall, making sharp turns that threw Chell off. The maze of hallways reminded Chell of the maze of hallways that made of Aperture Labs. The doctor stopped abruptly in front of a door labeled "Wardrobe" and entered a room with whitewashed walls, featuring clothes hung on racks everywhere.

"It should work here, let's try it!" said the Doctor excitedly.

Chell fired the gun against the wall to the right of the wall of the door and sure enough, a blue portal was formed.

"It formed a perfect rift in space that is programmed to keep pace with the responding portal in the same time stream. It's absolutely brilliant! Let's try it on the other wall."

Chell fired the gun at the wall directly opposite of the already existing Portal. The Doctor upon seeing the Portal began to run towards it, excited to try out the Portals for himself. But something odd happened; the Portals removed themselves from the walls and started to fly towards each other like Magnets attracted to each other. The doctor changed direction and dived for Chell, knocking her out of the way of the incoming Portals. Their collision left the horrified Doctor and Chell to gaze at the combined Portals that were emitting a bright white light. Chell quickly deactivated the Portals with her device that destroyed the Portals. However an energy wave was sent out around the Tardis enough to cause it to have minor tremors; as if there was an earthquake. The energy was also enough to knock the portal gun off of Chell's hand, to which it had been stuck onto for the past month. Her right hand that had held the gun was heavily charred and Chell had no feeling in it.

The Doctor immediately started running back to the consol room of his Tardis. Chell was once again exasperatedly following him. This man, alien rather, was impossible to interact with. Chell could deal with sarcasm and insult fine, but she could not help but be irritated at the Doctor's childish demeanor. He was over 1000. You'd think someone that old wouldn't act like this.

Upon arriving in the consol room, the doctor looked at several monitors, typed at a typewriter that was part of the control panel, and then spoke.

"Stupid me! How did I not realize it?"

"Realize that my hand is burnt; realize that I could have just died because of your curiosity."

"The second one; stupid, stupid, stupid. You portal gun relies on preserving exact location of space in a span of time, and since we're currently in the time vortex, the Portal has no time line to latch onto so it forms a singularity. I should have expected this kind of thing to happen when I try to travel between dimensions. But on the bright side we are almost in the Universe again and then we will have a clean slate. I can get you to the best Hospital in the universe to fully restore your hand to perfect condition, and then it will all be open. All of time and space is available to us; so where would you like to start.

"You expect me to go along with your childish whims just because it has sucked to be me. I appreciate that you pity me and want to give me some sort of escape from my shitty life, but you don't appear to understand that you destroyed my shitty reality. It may have been a life not worth living, but at least it was mine. I don't want to spend the rest of my life traveling with an alien with a hero complex who doesn't seem to understand what true pain is. I've suffered my entire fucking life. My pain is all I have and I'm not letting you take it. All I want from you right now is to choose the time period and drop me off their. While you do that I'm going to go to that wardrobe you were talking about and get some clothes that don't make me look like I have worn them for the past month."

Chell's face showed no hint of weakness, nor did her stance show anything but strength. Before she turned away and marched off down the halls of the Tardis. The Doctor looked into her eyes and saw what he thought might have been a glimpse of fear; of the scared little girl she had blocked out of all but the farthest reaches of her mind.

The Doctor himself was silenced by the speech and stood still staring at the Hall which she had disappeared off into. It was only for a moment.

"Chell, come back."

He said as he ran down the hall.

**I have the basic plot of the Next 7 episodes panned, episodes 8-12 are not planned so if you have suggestions, leave them in reviews or PM me, they are much appreciated.**

**DFTBA see you next week.**


	4. The Madman and the Recluse Part 4

**Sorry about being late in updating and this not being a double update. I have some really, really fun personal stuff going on, and by really, really, fun I mean I have really, really, not fun personal stuff going on.**

**This is a longer chapter than my previous ones though, and the next update definitely will be a double update. I promise. **

**Musical Accompaniment: I believe that reading can be enhanced by music, so I'm including a link to a piece of music (most likely instrumental) that can be heard in accompaniment to the Chapter.**

**Today's piece is Ghost Fleet by Robert Sheldon. Its scored for a concert band and if you want to hear it. Its youtube /**

watch?v=nZAQyuET-q0

**I can't format the URL it any other way without it not working (and if I keep trying this will be updated Saturday, not Friday)**

**Disclaimer: When I'm feeling tense I normally end up splitting the infinitive when I write about why I'm tense (actually it might be called not splitting the infinitive. Either way; really, really, not fun is not grammatically correct  
**

Episode 1: The Madman and the Recluse: Part 4

Chell marched quickly down the hallway, following the paths she thought she remembered she had to follow to get to the Wardrobe. The Doctors cries to come back slowly grew fainter and fainter and eventually died down all together. She then stopped; she was lost. Chell assessed the situation: long fall boots, check; nothing trying to kill her, check; portal device…

There weren't any portal applicable surfaces in the Tardis anyway; aside from the Wardrobe where she had left the gun. More pressing was the fact that her hand was burned to her crisp. She had gotten the device from a building in the town, which was the above-ground corporate headquarters of Aperture Science. She had no idea that the countless Portal Guns in that closet were defective, or wouldn't come off. The voice though said it was fine to try it on, despite her doubts. The voice would always advise Chell on how to deal with many things. It told her to be silent when GLaDOS spoke to her. It told her to jump when asked a question by a friendly core in the lab, Wheatly. It did not deal with puzzle solving; no that was another part of her brain entirely. But that part of her brain always listened to the voice and followed its instructions. It spoke up now, telling her that she should keep walking and ignore her hand. It was strangely easy to ignore the burn, as it was causing her no pain at all. Chell, obeying the order, did not ponder the lack of pain in her hand, nor did it occur to her that the voice had been completely mute since she had laid eyes on the Doctor and was only now speaking when he was gone.

She eventually found a door to a room labeled "Library." Opening the door (perhaps the room had a map of the Tardis) Chell beheld an expansive Library that must have held hundreds, if not thousands of books. She wandered a shelf, noting one shelf that had entirely children's books from all different planets. Another was dedicated to Agatha Christie novels, one of which, as she discovered, was published in the year 5 billion. Another shelf labeled Light Reading featured _Atlas Shrugged_, _Zettels Traum, _and _In Search Of Lost Time. _As Chell wandered the library, she felt drawn to a section labeled, Gallifreyan History. Looking at all the books on the shelf, she stopped at one entitled _The History of the Time War._ The voice spoke up.

"Don't read that book, it looks too long."

Chell, for the first time in her life, ignored the voice and took the book off the shelf, drawn to it. She found a pedestal to place the book on and began to read.

_"The Last Great Time War was a war primarily fought between the Daleks and the Time Lords started by the Daleks in response to the Doctor's trickery that made Davros destroy Sakro's sun with the Hand of Omega…"_

The book went into detail the war. The Time Lords were described a race of noble beings from a planet called Gallifrey; the oldest in the Universe. Their society had access to time travel and could see the whole of time of space, though it was rule not to interfere; except to resolve Paradox's and keep time as it should be. There were exceptions of course, Time Lords that interfered for better or for worse. One of them, the Doctor, helped ignite the war under the Time Lord's orders to cripple the Dalek race; who they saw in one reality had conquered the universe. The Daleks were a species of aliens who traveled in rolling metal pods with potent firepower and an undesirable desire to enslave or exterminate all inferior species. They also had access to time travel. Upon hearing of their planned Attack, Romana lady president of Gallifrey sent an army in response and so began the Time war. It was a feature where people would die and be saved every second due to the power of time travel. Chell was immersed in her reading, barely noticing the hours slowly ticking by; nor did she notice that the hall behind her labeled Theatre featuring such books as _Broadway musicals of the 1940's_ was slowly getting darker despite the light not changing in the least.

The book meanwhile was drawing her in more and more, describing how the Dalek emperor flew into the jaws of the Nightmare Child after the Doctor failed to save him. She then heard the tale of a strange time lord called the Master who the council wished to resurrect with only two voices of dissent…

_"I will not have him be resurrected; he is a danger to Time Lord Society and the Health of the Universe."_

_ "Romana, the council has overruled your input; the Master can be utilized for the defense of Gallifrey."_

_ "I will not sanction such actions Rassilon. We have called you back for the defense of Gallifrey; not to engage in modern politics. I will no longer accept your ancient sexist attitudes in this currant age."_

_ "We won time wars then Romana. Your resistances to the council's proposals are ready cause for your removal from office."_

_ "The session will take a 15 minute recess."_

Chell gaped in shock, she had admired the efforts of the Lady-President to fight corruption and fight the war at the same time. Romana had used the recess to flee, knowing that a trial for treason would come and have an inevitable verdict. She was assisted by the Doctor, though she referred to him by a different name, a name Chell could not pronounce. She was assumed Dead by the end of the war, according to the book, for no contact had been established between her and anyone else since she left the Doctor.

The hours ticked, and the corner grew darker; but Chell kept reading, immersed in the work. The end was near; the Nightmare Child had tried to devour the commander of the Granix, who was instead killed by the 10th division of Daleks. The Gelth were helping to fight the siege of Gallifrey against the Dalek Emperor and the Could've Been King with his Army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres. Rassilon, now Lord-President, had proposed the Ultimate Sanction which would preserve Time Lords as beings of consciousness and destroy the whole of creation.

Chell was already shocked by the Doctor's actions. A man who had appeared to have the maturity of a child had done unspeakable acts and now was described committing the most heinous of crimes. Using something called the Moment; he had removed the entire Time War from time and space, effectively committing Genocide on both his species and the Daleks. The book also talked of regeneration, which made Time Lords change their personality and appearance when they were about to die, but this man was still the same being essentially, with the same knowledge and memories.

"Chell!" The cries from the Doctor faded in once more. The light in the back went dark

The Doctor saw the library door was open and entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor noticed the book in her lap. "Wait, how are you reading that?"

"How am I reading this?" Chell was thrown off by the odd question. She had expected 'what are you reading' but not _how_ she was reading the book. Wasn't that obvious?

"Alright let me rephrase the question. How long have been reading that?"

She didn't speak but gave a look that said "I don't know" and shrugged.

"How far are you?"

"You don't seem like the type who would commit genocide."

"But if you had gotten that far you had to be here for a couple of hours, and I lost sight of you two minutes ago. Which means their must have been a temporal shift inside the Tardis."

"A what!?"

"The Tardis is a time machine, always in flux." And when it's tunneling through large time streams, like how we're in now to go between Alternate Universes; it can result in separate time streams forming for different people. Think of when you see lightning and there is a delay in the thunder the farther you are from the strike. It's nothing like that at all but if it helps you think of it than it took the thunder longer to reach you."

"So our separation caused the shift?"

"No not at all. Two minutes separated is not enough time to cause a temporal shift; which is very, very, bad."

"And why is that?" The Doctor had a way of dodging questions, and Chell was not amused.

"It means that something else must be on board to have caused a shift to occur."

Chell looked at the Doctor. "That sounds like a beautifully told lie. Now I'd like to know about this Time War."

"Chell, look it's getting darker in here."

Chell then looked around and noticed the fading light. She slowly turned her head and saw that she could not see the back of the room. Chell walked backwards toward the Doctor. They looked at each other and silently agreed.

"Run!"

Chell followed the Doctor down the endless halls; looking back once to confirm that, yes the shadows were following him.

"How did they get on board? We should have been eaten if they got on board."

"There must have been very few; not enough to swarm. They're harmless on their own. But they've had an entire library to multiply in, and who knows how long it's been for them." They kept running, past many doors down the endless hall.

"Do you have any source of fire on the Tardis!?"

"Well there is the incinerator. Didn't you think I would have planned out where I was running to?"

"You weren't too big on plans when we were last chased."

"Well now we have the home field advantage."

"Alright, when I give the signal, break down the door your closest to."

"What's the signal?" she panted, she was not used to all of this running.

"Now!"

"What!?"

"Now!"

Chell broke down the door to reveal a room lit by a large furnace. It had a relatively large hatch used so large objects could be thrown in it. She only had a second to glimpse at it; for she had to help the Doctor lift the door and put it back in its place. Considering how heavy it was, Chell wondered how she broke it down in the first place with just her body weight.

Chell and the Doctor both rushed for the door of the furnace hatch and opened it to add more light to the room. There was electronic lighting in the room, but the Vashta Nerada could just as easily block it out; it didn't induce fire. Of course the door wasn't air tight and the swarm was gradually seeping in. The Doctor picked up a pair of extraordinarily long Tongs and took out a hot coal from the fire. The electric lighting from the room was fading and Chell and the Doctor could only see by the fire and the coal.

"Please," the Doctor said. "I'll take you back to your own time, please just don't hurt her."

"Doctor; drop it. They're not going to negotiate."

"No, I'm going to give them a chance. No one has to die. Please."

"If your guilt keeps you from doing it then I will." Chell stepped forward to grab the tongs but her burned hand could not hold them and she dropped them. The Vashta Nerada scattered and Chell quickly steeped back. Not one insect was scalded."

"God damn it, Doctor!"

"Chell"

"I can't tell if you're worse as a pacifist or as a madman."

"Chell, stay still."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Chell, but you have two shadows, it's only a matter of time before they are ready to eat."

A thought flashed through Chell's head. She had long wanted it to end, her life; and it had. The Doctor destroyed it, but did he really. Could she really let this fool who had tried to save her life kill her? Could she let a stupid insect best her? A wry smile came over her face. The Doctor looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry, but you're not going to kill me Time Lord."

And with that she jumped into the furnace; expecting to burn to death. Not even the Doctor would be stupid enough to turn his back from the insect and try to save her. She would die on her own terms.

Except he was. Chell felt him grab her hand; her good hand; and begin to pull her up. She didn't fight it; she was in too much pain to do anything; except there was also no pain. She felt her body be lifted up. She felt it hit the floor. And everything went black.

**Cliffhangers, they are ever so suspenseful in writing.**

**DFTBA, I'll Update before Next Saturday.**


	5. The Madman and the Recluse Part 5

**I procrastinate, that fact has been established, but its so I can make every chapter great (but mainly because Internet).**

**This is the end of Episode 1. I'll post episode 2 (part 1) either later tonight or tomorrow, but definitely in the next 24 hours.**

**Musical Accompaniment:  
**

**Today's piece is Marwa Blues by George Harrison; it's beautiful, it's relaxing, it's psychedelic, and it's good.**

watch?v=u4I4KvFu9_I

**Also a song that you should listen to right at the end of the Chapter, not before. (Both come from YouTube)  
**

watch?v=2CYDgezeQas

**Disclaimer: In places like Congress I'm part of the majority of the demographic, but on this site I'm in the minority. That's right, I'm a white, straight, male, writer. So if anyone is interested in a geeky boy who is a nerdfighter, musician, writer, honor's student, and philosopher among other things. I am single but will probably be weirded out if anyone tries to find me because that's kinda stockerish and I don't make myself that flattering by my description of me. Plus I'm to short to be an effective Russia if someone was to go all Belarus on me.**

Episode 1: The Madman and the Recluse: Part 5

Chell opened her eyes to a white ceiling and she found she was in a bed with white sheets. She was in a hospital. She felt soar but she slowly got up and looked around to see the Doctor chatting with two nurses. She looked out at the open door, seeing various doctors and nurses of various species walking down the hall. There was also a woman who looked distinctly not like a Doctor or a nurse (though maybe like _the _Doctor) who had copious amounts of blond, curly hair on her head.

"Chell your awake!"

"Where am I?"

"The Sisters of the Infinite Schism; it's the greatest hospital in the Universe; even though It's only 5122."

"How long was I out?" Chell was sitting on the edge of the bed, yawning

"Oh 6-12.4 days; hard to tell sometimes when you go between Alternate Universes. The nurses told me that your burns are completely healed except for your right hand. "

Chell looked at her hand, noticing that what adorned her forearm, which got blacker as it reached the wrist, was metal. She tried to move it. It moved as her hand normally would. She tried picking up the sheets, and they felt the same as any bed sheet would but more defined.

"They said that the nerve endings weren't even there, indeterminable from the rest of the char that was only held together by heavily singed, hollow bones. Doctor Lomax said that that is one of the best prosthetics he's ever crafted; complete with full touch sensory; better than that of a human. It also can sense temperature, but doesn't induce pain."

"What did it cost you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you paying for this hand!?"

"Oh, I stopped an Attack from the 12th Cyber legion 6 years ago and they said this was the least they could do."

"So this is the best hospital in the universe that lets you in for free."

"No, I just so happen to get in for free at the best hospital in the universe; oh hello Doctor Lomax."

A women then walked into the room in a white lab coat; Doctor Lomax. She would have looked completely ordinary to Chell, except she was not exactly human. Rather she was a bipedal, sentient, reptile who was covered in green scales. Her appearance oddly enough seemed to be very natural and sleek; maybe even, attractive. She noticed that Chell was sitting up.

"You're awake!"

"Hello?"

"Sorry, it's just that this development was unexpected. Comas normally do not end so quickly when accompanied with third degree burns in apes."

"Apes!?"

"My apologies; I've been trying to break that habit. I mainly work with Terileptils and other Silurians akin to myself, and only recently have I started working with humans. I'm Kaya Lomax, you're Doctor. Now if you would ask your Doctor friend please step out, I have to check your vitals."

"It's not a problem," Chell sighed.

Kaya appeared to be immensely stressed and tired, though she smiled a bit at the sound of Chell's voice. After Kaya ran some tests, she left the room leaving Chell alone. She looked around for the Doctor, but he had disappeared; but where t? The door to her room was closed while Kaya ran her tests, and she would have heard it open.

"Hello Chell!" The Doctor burst out of his Tardis in the back corner of the room that Chell had not spotted. On his head was a beret. "I just stopped by Paris to get this medicine for Kaya. The Nazis were in the process of invading though, so I got a bit delayed."

"Where did; why; how did I not notice your, Tardis."

"Oh, my Tardis has a perception filter. It makes it so people look away from it when they are around it unless they're looking for it; or are around it a lot. That and the chameleon circuit make it completely inconspicuous."

"What does the chameleon circuit do?"

"It makes the Tardis turn into an object that blends in with its surroundings so it's not noticed."

"And no one would notice a blue box inside a hospital. How exactly does it work?"

"Well, it scans the surrounding 1000 and figures out the object that would best fit in with the surroundings in the first microsecond of landing. And it then turns into a police box from the 1950's."

The door to the room opened and Doctor Lomax reentered the room.

"Chell I have good news, according to my reports, you're health is perfect."

"Are you sure; did you check to see if there were any problems with the tests." The Doctor was surprised.

"Yes I did Doctor; they all said the same…" her voice trailed off as she eyed his hat. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh I wear a beret now, berets are cool. Oh and here is the medicine you wanted." He handed her the medicine.

"Stupid ape" *facepalm*

"Hey! I told you I'm not an ape; and they definitely are cool.

"Wonderful; the lizard and the walking fashion nightmare can't be bothered to care about troubles in my health for longer than 10 seconds."

"It's not that the test results are troubling," said Kaya, "it's just that such a quick recovery would not be expected considering your injuries. Either way, I have other patients to attend to. Thank you for the medicine Doctor; and Chell, you're free to go; just check in if anything is wrong."

Kaya left the room leaving the Doctor and Chell alone.

"I believe we have some unfinished business Doctor."

"Chell, I'd like to show you something."

"Why do you keep trying to change the subject on me?"

"Chell, I need you to see this, please. "

His tone was not his usual one, but a much more serious, somber, nonthreatening voice.

"Fine" Chell sighed.

The Doctor entered the Tardis followed by Chell. He flipped a few switches, pressed a few buttons and stopped with his hand on a lever.

"I'd hold on to the railing if I were you."

"What?"

The Doctor pulled the lever and the Tardis began violently shaking as it took off; nearly knocking Chell off her feet. The Doctor continued to work the Tardis controls until the Tardis stopped shaking. They had landed. Chell, dressed in only a white gown that the hospital had given her, steadied herself against the Tardis railing.

"There recently has been a lot of turbulence around here; since the Earth was stolen anyway. Now let's go out." The Doctor grabbed Chell's right hand and led her to the entrance. "You know what's behind this door?"

"What."

"Everything!"

The Doctor opened the door to reveal a swirling nebula of many colors that was quite beautiful to behold. Chell was not one to gawk at much, though she did marvel at the spectacle laid before her.

"Come on, out you go." The Doctor pushed Chell out of the door and she began floating through space; contained in oxygen from the Tardis. Eventually they both settled on the Tardis doorframe; sitting out looking at the stars.

"Why did you take me here to the, what did you call it, the Medusa Cascade?"

"The Medusa Cascade was a rift in time and space. I remember first flying out here when I was 90; only a child then. You remember reading about the moment, when I ended the war."

"Yes?"

"This is where I did it. I used the rift to kill millions of innocent lives; Time Lord and Dalek alike. And then later, the creator of the Daleks, Davros, escaped the jaws of the Nightmare Child and stole 27 planets; including Earth. He put them all in perfect alignment to amplify a weapon called the Reality Bomb. It would have destroyed the whole of reality if not for my friend Donna. I didn't just invite you to travel with me out of pity, or to fulfill some hero complex. When the entire universe is your backyard, you get board and it just becomes a backyard. You could point out any star, and I've probably been their when it formed and when it ended twice. You don't see all of the Death here; you see it for its beauty. And when you see its beauty, I can see it too. If you want, I can take you back to anywhere to the universe you want to settle if you want to leave. I could even take you back to your own Earth though it will take a bit of time. The only reason I easily got back to this dimension is because we were still close to the wormhole that got be to your Earth. But I'll do it if you want."

They both remained silent for a few moments. Chell had never needed to speak during her time at Aperture labs because no one ever asked her to make decisions. Even Wheatley never asked her to choose what they would do; he just relied on the fact that she would.

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm coming with you. If there's one thing that I can be certain about with you; it is that you get into trouble when you're on your own."

"I still get into trouble when I travel with companions, there is plenty of Danger."

"What fun would it be if there wasn't?" Chell smiled

The Doctor smiled, his serious face thrown out the door. He walked over to the Tardis consol and began to pull a few levers.

"As I said earlier; all or time and space, everything that ever was or will happen is right out that door. My question is; where would you like to start?

"How about what Earth is supposed to have looked like when you found me; can you show me that."

"90's Earth it is then." He pulled a few more levers and looked at Chell.

"Ready?"

"Yes," he pulled another lever.

"Geronimo!"

**The Doctor and Chell are thrown into British politics when they crash land into the ministry...of magic. But what does the mysterious , quiet, supposedly 29 year old Canadian have to do with it? And what do the Weird Sisters have to do with it? See next time on episode 2, Time Travelers (Three Different Ones).  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and DFTBA.**


	6. Time Travelers (Three Different Ones) 1

**And its up with more than an hour to spare! Maybe there is hope for me yet. I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter, but it will be up at some point.**

**Harry Potter: I think that everyone knows what it is, so I won't give a full summary but I will tell you that this is in Harry's 7th year sometime while he is on the run. It addresses the one part of the Harry Potter Universe that I've always pondered. How do other Ministries react to Voldemort's take over of Britain?**

**Musical Accompaniment:**

**Today's song is Fables of Faubus by Charles Mingus. It is a satirical jazz song that suits the antagonist of this Episode.**

** watch?v=0BElPnUdic0**

**Disclaimer: I am somewhat of a scumbag to Hetalia fans who expected a big feature of Hetalia in this chapter; but you cannot deny that it is featured throughout this episode. (And the next one for that matter).  
**

Episode 2: Time Travelers (Three Different Ones) Part 1

Being the under secretary for the Ministry of Magic, Dolores Umbridge had more responsibilities than one might expect of her. This was because, though considered a callous person by pretty much everyone; she was neither a death eater, nor under the Imperius curses (which renders the recipient under the mind control of the caster). The main field in which this condition was necessary was foreign policy, for she had managed to meet with other ministries of magic outside of Britain without objection and scared them into passiveness in line with the Voldemort scare. Well, all of the ministries that is; but not all wizarding governments were referred to as Ministries.

The only group that gave her trouble was the North American Regional Wizards Habituated as a Legion. NARWHAL; based in Calais, Maine and St. Stephen, New Brunswick; was the largest political entity in the wizarding world; save China. It was formed when the U.S. government attempted a crackdown on their wizarding community, who responded by aligning with the Canadians and joining the counterculture of the 1960s. Relations were mended by the time Reagan took office; however, NARWHAL still remained notoriously liberal. They had done experiments to integrate technology and magic and were not separate from the muggle world, but a part of it. British wizards were the exact opposite. They feared and distrusted muggles, even the more open ones vouched for separation from their society. Due to their isolation and complete rejection of muggle technologies, they were seen to have mastered magic better than most other wizards. But in exchange, many British wizards were openly racist towards muggles and even more recently muggle borns, having begun to arrest them since Voldemort took power. NARWHAL's secretary of state Michal Granger consequentially was not even allowed in the Country; for his parents were Muggles.

Umbridge was instead meeting with his number 2, who was, as rumor told, as well versed in diplomacy as Michal. As NARWHAL governed both American and Canadian wizards, both representatives were aloud at international conferences of wizards, though Michal was usually the only one to attend. She consequentially did not know anything about the mysterious man she was meeting with. As the diplomat walked into the conference room where they were to meet in the Ministry of Magic, Umbridge was writing something out. She didn't hear his hello and only noticed him when she nonchalantly looked up from her work. She was surprised that she had missed him and it took her a second for her to think of who he was. She noted his distinct non-wizard like appearance. He wore a tan jacket over a light blue collared shirt and a reddish-brown tie. He also had on tan dress pants and mirrored sunglasses. His hair was a blond orange and he stood at a height of 177cm (5 feet 9.6 inches). Umbridge was dressed in her usual pink sweater.

"Hello you must be the American from NARWHAL; I hope I didn't keep you waiting," said Umbridge, shaking his hand.

"Hello; I'm Canadian actually and it's not a problem," said the man. His voice struck Umbridge for it was barely above a whisper. "People often assume that I'm American. So don't be embarrassed."

"Don't worry I won't be. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Dolores Umbridge, senior undersecretary to the minister of magic Pius Thicknesse, though you can call me Miss Umbridge. And you are?"

"Mathew Williams, senior advisor to Michal Granger, secretary of state." His voice hinted nervousness, though she couldn't tell it was faked.

They sat down at opposite ends of a long table, Umbridge taking the appearance of a stern teacher and Mathew appearing like a student that had just been called down to her office

"Now why are you here in Mr. Granger's place?" Umbridge inquired as if she was addressing a child.

"I assumed you knew; Michal is muggle born and is not allowed in your country, and although NARWHAL does not have such laws, we are currently willing to respect yours. I believe that law specifically is why this meeting was called."

"Yes, the ministry is currently upset that your legion is allowing British criminals into its country and not returning them to us."

"Ah, you must understand something about my government; rather, the one I work for. We are currently; upset at the existence of a law that makes wizards with Muggle family's criminals." His voice lost its air of uncertainty and started to become ever so pointed. "We are also interested in the return of the dark lord, for the last time he interfered in NARWHAL; well, he tried to destroy it."

"That is an awfully harsh tone Mr. Williams! Well I suppose it's indicative of the mudblood you work for."

"Mudblood? I'm not familiar with the term. Racism is not the vogue in North America. Well, changing the subject you said that you are currently upset about our legion providing shelter the people you are persecuting." Matthew leaned back in his chair and Umbridge stood up and walked over to him.

"Well you must realize that they are dangerous criminals and that they need to be sent here immediately or their will be consequences." Umbridge said as if she was upbraiding a child. Mathew then stood up and looked her in the eye.

"I was under the impression that Voldemort was a dangerous criminal. Now this little game of cat and mouse that you want to play; it is a bit childish, and I am here for a very serious reason. NARWHAL has, how should I put this; long been at odds with Britain's open discrimination of muggles. But your recent string of racist laws has led us to declare the intent that, unless Voldemort is jailed and the racist laws are abolished, NARWHAL will cut off all Democratic relations with Britain and give financial and military aid to a certain group. I believe it's called the Order of Phoenix.

His voice became no louder but was much more threatening, much more terrifying. Umbridge even flinched at his voice, but she quickly regained her composure. Mathew started to pace around the room away from the door and sat down in the seat sat in by Umbridge moments before at the far side of the room, facing the door.

"You seem to be awfully rebellious, not unlike one of my former students," said Umbridge. "But if you think that NARWHAL has nearly enough power to take on the ministry, you're sorely mistaken. Britain has much stronger wizards then anything you Americans could throw at us. That said, get out of my chair, and I may just spare you a one way trip to Azkaban."

"Why would I get out of this chair?" Matthew asked sarcastically. "This chair allows the audience a much better view."

"Audience!?" Umbridge was getting very angry.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? I can't believe I forgot. Please excuse that faux pas but, these glasses are enchanted to allow everything I see to be seen on the televisions of wizards all over North America; and you British don't think that you can combine technology and magic. I would have hated to have yelled, can you imagine the drop in ratings resulting from a two childish voices yelling at each other. I mean, I can account for my own at least so there is only one. Speaking of your voice, did you drink milk this morning? It's not good for your vocal chords if you're public speaking."

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Umbridge, pulling out her wand and casting a spell that knocked of his glasses to reveal his Violet eyes. Seeing them, she grew enraged.

"You again!?"

"Well that was certainly unexpected. Not the glasses removal, but the you knowing me part. I don't recall ever meeting you. Great job you got me ranting there; I'm sure Voldemort will be quite pleased that like any pig, you can occasionally outsmart the fox. But let me warn you that I have a craving for pork chops. Now, how do you know me pray tell?"

"I have wasted enough of my time, Cru"

"Stop right now!" Matthew said quietly, yet in a piercing manner that could have silenced a mob. In his hand he held a revolver he had pulled out of his coat pocket. Yaxly then entered the room, responding to the curse on the mention of the name Voldemort.

"You dirty muggle, said Umbridge, recognizing the weapon. "I question whether to even a lot you last words. Yaxly dispose of it."

"There are two reasons that you shouldn't move a muscle right now; 1: I can send you to a spooky Mormon hell dream with the move of a finger and 2: I am the only person that keeps the American Government from exposing the wizarding world to the muggle world. It may interest you to know Yaxly that in your leader's first attempt to take over the world; you attracted the attention of ex FBI agent Canton Everett Delaware III, who then attracted the attention of Reagan. They thought we were disbanded after the purge of 67, and they weren't happy to see us again. So basically I was the only diplomat available who knew about wizarding and was immersed in the muggle world; and could blackmail Reagan and Bush and Clinton and Bush Jr. and Obama. The last two haven't been elected yet, but I like to be prepared."

"What do we have to fear from Americans?" Yaxly sneered.

"Oh nothing, except the largest army in the world, which uses technology you have not studied or researched. And nukes, I'd fear those too."

"Nukes?"

"I was actually trying to use levity by not researching part. Nuclear weapons have the capability to wipe cities of the face of the planet. Ever heard of Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Alderaan; well the last one was neither nuclear nor of this universe, but the analogy stands. I believe that this meeting has come to a close. Cloud my inbox Umbridge, I won't text you back."

While talking he had pulled a flute out from his belt and started to play an ascending C scale. Yaxly was confused by the action. However Umbridge grew yet angrier at the sight of the flute and cast it out of his hand. He tried to bring up his gun again, but Yaxly knocked that out of his hand before he could aim it. Soon, a group of Death Eaters had Matthew surrounded and had confiscated his possessions: a civil war era flask filled with Moosehead Lager, a similar flask filled with maple syrup, an Enfield No. 2 Service Revolver, and of course his flute.

They chose to take Matthew to a temporary holding cell where they would keep him until Voldemort could come and make the decision as to his fate. He was walked down a hall past the department of mysteries and forced into a spacious cell with no furnishings or windows already occupied by two prisoners; whose interests were piqued by the stranger.

"You will be sent for when my lord commands it" said Yaxly as they left the room. Yaxly, Umbridge, and all of the other death eaters went back to their jobs, all but the one jail guard, who was roaming the hall.

One of his cellmates spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"Matthew Williams; _et vous?"_

"I'm Chell, and this is the Doctor."

"It's very nice to meet you Chell, and it's an honor and a privilege to meet you Doctor."

**Not much of a cliffhanger, but how does he know of the Doctor?**

**Hetalia Fans: I want to make it clear that the man in this chapter is defiantly _that_ Mathew Williams; but he is different and if he seems OCC its intentional.**

**Et Vous means and you in French.**

**DFTBA**


	7. Time Travelers (Three Different Ones) 2

**Its only been two days since my last update and this is my longest Chapter yet. I think I'm trapped in a time loop! (or I've finally learned how not to procrastinate)**

**Musical Accompaniment:**

**Because this chapter is so long I'm giving you not just one, but two songs**

**The first track is intended for the Flashback, its betrayal at Bespin by John Williams, Its from The Empire Strikes Back**

** watch?v=6h4IZL9fhpk**

**The second track is the theme music to Mt Horn from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2, Explorers of Sky (I don't know who wrote it and both are youtube / link)**

** watch?v=ib5TBsN9qeo**

**Disclaimer: I tend to like Canada more than the United States. Only Alfred F. Jones truly instils my national pride. And I am American (I'm sorry, but United Statsian does not sound good).  
**

Episode 2: Time Travelers (Three Different Ones) Part 2

"How do you know about me?" The Doctor inquired to this strange Matthew Williams.

"Friend of mine, we're really close; brothers practically," his voice was very quiet, but it projected well. "I heard that you had died."

"No, but it's better for everyone if they assume I'm dead. I got too big, so I'm stepping back into the shadows."

"It was strange how your name kept mysteriously disappearing from records."

"So what brings you here?" Chell asked.

"Well, I'm a diplomat from NARWHAL, which is basically the government that governs Canadian and American wizards. I sorta got in trouble when I defied that woman, Umbridge, the one in pink. She's not a death eater, but is easily the evilest among them. Think of Taylor from Gilmore Girls."

"You know, I don't quite understand the term death eater. How would you eat death? Also, that show hasn't come out yet."

"Nor has the Book of Mormon, but that doesn't stop me from condemning Umbridge to a spooky Mormon hell dream."

Chell spoke up "So you're a time traveler."

"No, I'm just a little bitty boy living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement of the house half a block down the street from Jerry's bait shop; yes I'm a time traveler." The Doctor gave him a look. "What! That song won't be released in like two years but it will still be the 90s.

"What song?" Chell asked.

Albuquerque by "Weird Al" Yankovic; he's one of my favorite comedy musicians, only eclipsed by the Arrogant Worms. They've had such hits as The Last Saskatchewan Pirate, Proud to be Canadian, and Let there be Guns.

"Didn't they write that song about the War of 1812; because it's completely inaccurate?"

"NO!" he yelled, though his yell was about as loud as a normal voice. "Three Dead Trolls in a Baggie wrote that song; and the Toronto Song for that matter!"

"Can you two not argue about Canadian music right now? I don't know about you, but I'd like to escape from here."

"Why bother? Voldemort will free us soon enough. So what are you in here for?"

"Well, Chell here is from an alternate Universe's post apocalyptic Earth, and she wanted to see what Earth was supposed to look like…

_About an hour earlier_

Nott had just entered the ministry of magic's atrium. It was a large, expansive room where people arrived upon entering the ministry. Nott took a moment to admire the great monument in the room. The Fountain of Magical Brethren used to be the rooms centerpiece, but that had recently been replaced with a great statue of black stone. At its base were contorted forms of naked muggle men, women, and children. They held up a large marble block which was adorned with two thrones bearing wizard and a witch. On the base there was an inscription reading "Magic is Might." Nott read the words with conviction; however, not all was right.

He had dropped off his son Theodore at platform 9 and 3 quarters that morning, and he was concerned for his well being. Theodore had always been a loner, not really joining any groups at Hogwarts. He was friends with Draco Malfoy, but he had never joined him on any of his stunts, so whenever he heard of the activities of Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy; Theodore was never among them. He was certainly a good student; he was this year going to at the top of his class for the Slytherin House. He had several friends on Ravenclaw who he was on par with academically, but he did not appear to take pride in his accomplishments and always was distant to him. He seemed to be spaced out at times, and Nott also questioned about how recently his son seemed to smell differently. Perhaps he was over thinking things; but he had lived with that Ravenclaw Michael Corner while he was in Azkaban.

A part of him was worried that his son did not want to be the person of the throne.

His thoughts were interrupted though when he heard an odd whirring sound.

"Here we are! London in the 1990's!"

"Why is everyone dressed in robes?"

"Good question, we might be early." The Doctor looked around and saw that one man was staring at them, so he called out to him. "Hey, excuse me; you over there. What year it is?"

The strangers were not dressed like other wizards. The girl had on black pants that seemed to be made of some material he couldn't recognize, a white tea shirt, and black latex gloves. The man; well, he couldn't get past the bow tie and the white beret he wore. It took him a moment to realize that they had asked him a question and were walking towards him. He also seemed to be waving a silver wand with a green tip around.

"Hmm, these are strange readings. It's like there is a different energy signal that it can't locate. Hi, I'm the Doctor and this is Chell." He held up a piece of paper that read, _The Doctor, head of the Department of Mysteries._ "So can you tell me what year it is?"

"1997, so you are head of the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes, of course. I was worried we were earlier, based on your dress. I haven't seen robes like that since that Jacks 212th stag party; but can you judge the fashion sense of King Edward II. It looks like there's a convention going on."

"And who is she."

"Of course, where are my manners? Well Chell; she is my…"

"Bodyguard" finished Chell.

"So, Doctor who exactly?"

"Oh just the Doctor; head of the Department of Mysteries; here examining mysteries; look at that statue right there. Now it looks like any ordinary statue; well that is if you a monument to the suffering of humanity ordinary, artists. But look at the color."

"It's a black statue" said Nott, who was bewildered by this Doctor. What was he up to?

"Yes it is, but look how in all of the crevices the Black doesn't get lighter, meaning that this statue wasn't painted. That means that this statue should be made of granite or obsidian, but listen to this." The Doctor tapped the statue. "Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"That this stone is much too hard to be granite or obsidian. It sounds like an 8 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness, which would likely be topaz, but topaz is not naturally black. So if my prognosis is correct…" He scanned the statue with his sonic screwdriver. "Then this must be impossible."

"What!?" exclaimed Nott.

"Because this statue is made of granular topaz and granular topaz is a compound made of granite and topaz that isn't invented until Venice in the year 3156. That makes this statue 1149 years too early."

By now his talking had attracted a crowd. Nott was too shocked to do anything, but another witch from the crowd began to approach the Doctor.

"But if this statue is from the future; come on, work you." His sonic screwdriver wasn't working well but he got it running long enough to scan the statue, "then it should have a residue of rift energy which it does not. That means that someone came back to this time and invented the compound before…" he was pacing while he talked and he just looked up to see that he was about to run into the witch. "Why are you pointing that stick at me?"

"Who are you?" asked the witch in an irate tone.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He held up his paper.

The witch held her wand to his neck. "The words on your paper are flickering. I do not appreciate being tricked; so do you care to explain what this is and who you are?"

"Oh, my paper is slightly psychic, so it says what you want it to say. It doesn't work on highly intelligent species, but it does work on humans unless they're of great intelligence. I can't imagine why it's on the fritz. And as I said, I'm the Doctor and she is Chell."

"Doctor Who!?"

"Just the Doctor; well I do have another name, but I can't say it, could destroy the universe. So you can call me the Doctor, or the Caretaker, or get of this planet I've definitely been called that before. So why are you trying to threaten me with a stick."

"Nott, why didn't you alert me of this muggle sooner!?"

"Bellatrix, he somehow got that Blue Box thing to apparate into this room; and after he stepped out with his friend. He started rambling on about the statue. It was hard to get past his bowtie."

"Hey, I take offence to that. Bow ties are cool. And what do you mean by muggle?"

Bellatrix was seething at his incompetence. "You; are a muggle. See that statue. They" she pointed to the suffering populous supporting the throne, "are muggles. And they exist to serve me and all of wizard kind."

"Oh, I've seen plenty of wizards and witches and spirits and gods who gather humans in a cult. All of them have been aliens of some persuasion or another. Maybe humans can't see through your facade but you can't trick me."

"Baubilious!"

A white light shot out from her wand aimed at his beret, causing it to burst into flames. He quickly through it on the ground and he looked at Bellatrix in bewilderment.

"Why did you burn my beret!?"

"Shut Up! Avada Ke…"

"Stop!" Nott said. "We should bring him to the Dark Lord for questioning before we kill him. He can't be as stupid as he's trying to make us believe.

"And I for one want to know how he got that blue box in here" another wizard said, stepping forward. "No one can be as stupid as he is. Nott, go search that box."

"Yes Yaxly."

"Bellatrix, I'd like a word with this Doctor." He stared down the Doctor. While Bellatrix stepped behind him towards the statue, ready to attack him when necessary. "Doctor, you're coming with me or there will be consequences."

"Ah! Get off me you bi…" Everyone turned to see Nott in a headlock put on by Chell. Her wand had been thrown across the floor.

"Don't hurt him and let us get into that blue box; or I'll choke him out.

"What are you doing Chell!?" exclaimed the flabbergasted Doctor.

"Saving, your life Doctor; let's go."

"Crucio!"

Chell collapsed in agonizing pain; though still with Nott in the headlock. He managed to escape Chell's loosened grip, though to the dismay of the spell's caster Bellatrix, the loosened grip and Chell's limited mobility were the only indications that Chell was in any pain at all. Her face remained expressionless and solemn, and she remained silent. Only if one was to look deep into her eyes would one see the pure fear and suffering she hid from Bellatrix.

"Stop it right now, I'll come with you, I won't resist. Just stop it" the Doctor was frantic. He couldn't let his companion die.

As two death eaters showed up from behind the Doctor, taking his sonic screwdriver and keeping their wands pointed. Chell continued to suffer.

"I'm not stopping this until I hear you scream." Bellatrix was unrelenting, even to the Doctor's pleas to stop.

Chell was sweating bullets, doing everything in her power to not give in. She had lived through hell, and she wasn't about to let some sorceress bring her back. After a few tense seconds that felt like hours, Chell collapsed; unconscious.

One death eater guided the Doctor to the cell, while the other Death Eater and Nott roughly carried Chell. Yaxly's dark mark had ached, telling him that someone had said his master's name in a conference room, and he immediately rushed there. And Bellatrix went to her master to alert him of their guests.

_Prison Cell_

"And that's why we were stuck here."

"Well Doctor, I probably should tell you that they are not aliens."

"What?"

"Wizards and witches live around the world and practice magic in complete secrecy. We're all completely human. It just is that England's government has been taken over by racist, fascist, wizards. Voldemort has stripped away much of his humanity in his devotion to the Dark Arts, but he was human."

"Humans, you lot always amaze me. Do you know how magic works?"

"It probably has something to do with that particle field you picked up. It tends to short out technology that doesn't have cobalt in it. I tend to stay out of the wizarding world unless I need to do occasional diplomacy work. It pays well and unlike virtually every other wizarding culture in the world, they don't want to have a society separate from muggles."

"Hey Doctor, I think I found a weak section of the floor." Whilst the Doctor was telling their story, Chell had been testing the walls and floors, seeing how they resonated. One section in the corner sounded louder, and she pointed that out to Matthew and the Doctor.

"There's probably a room under the floor."

"Stand back, I'll open it" said Mathew.

"How?" asked the Doctor

"With this!" Matthew pulled out an 11 inch wand made of Maple. It was very elegantly decorated with the inscription of a maple leaf. Its core was the fur of polar bear.

"How did you sneak that in?"

"Low level perception filter. Now stand back, both of you. Bombarda Maxima!"

A white light flashed and suddenly an explosion destroyed part of the floor, revealing a storage room at least 30 feet down.

"I can get down there, without injury." Chell referenced her long fall boots.

"Alright then you can free us from the…"

"Doctor, they're coming back," Matthew noticed.

"OK, find the Tardis then, we'll manage on our own.

Matthew chimed in. "Look in the Department of Mysteries; they probably put it there. Also look for two civil war era flasks and a revolver and put them by the Tardis, and take this."

Matthew handed Chell his wand.

"Keep it safe, and snap it if it means keeping it out of their hands."

"Can I use it?"

"Only wizards can use it, but who knows, you did brace the Cruciatus Curse" Matthew shrugged.

"Now get down there and appear dead!" The Doctor ordered.

Chell jumped down the hole, landing safely, and lied down on her stomach, "dead."

"What is going on over here!?"

"Oh hello Umbridge, we just started a game of strip poker when the floor collapsed. The Doctor just lost this hand; so I'll be taking that." Matthew removed the Doctor's bowtie. "Now that we're down a player, would you care to join us?"

"What happened to that girl?"

"Well, there's a gaping hole in the middle of the room to a storage room which you enter via a 30 ft fall. Guess." Matthew was yelling in a normal volume again.

"Restrain them." The Doctor and Matthew were held back while Umbridge looked over the hole.

"For reasons beyond me; my boss wants to meet with both of you. Nott, can you go get the dead body and search it."

The duo was taken to the first floor of the ministry and both led into the office of Lord Voldemort. The man they saw to greet them had white, translucent skin like that of a snake. His nose was also like that of a skin and he wore a stoic frown and black robes.

"Hello!" said the Doctor cheerily.

"Who are you?" inquired Voldemort.

"The Doctor"

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor; you'd be surprised how often I get the question."

"Don't play dumb with me. You said that your name has the power to destroy the universe, and I want that power. So tell me your name, or I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I am _just_ the Doctor and that is all I am going to be; understood, alright next question please."

"Avada Kedavra!"

**Cliffhanger! I'm cruel aren't I.**

**Two things to note. 1: the flashback (and all future flashbacks) are written so the audience sees it like they see everything else from me, the third person omniscient narrator ,so the Doctor does not know of Nott's worry about his son. Get it.**

**And 2: None of the characters I've introduced thus far are OCs, rather, I look at the wiki pages for obscure off mentioned characters. Even Kaya (the last name I added) is not my character completely. That said, OC ish characters are so offhandedly mentioned that I can develop their personality any way I want.**

**Thanks for reading and DFTBA.**


	8. Time Travelers (Three Different Ones) 3

**Ah School, why must you cut into my writing time?**

**Musical Accompaniment: **

**Joe Zawinul's Mercy Mercy Mercy as performed by Cannonball Adderley Quintet**

** www . youtube watch?v=s4rXEKtC8iY**

**Just add slashes and . com and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Matthew references A Very Potter Musical despite the Harry Potter Books not existing in the continuity of this story. I will never explain how, so you must live with that.**

Episode 2: Time Travelers (Three Different Ones) Part 3

The Doctor was on the floor; having just been hit by Voldemort's killing curse. Matthew looked at Voldemort, and then looked at the Doctor. The room was silent for a minute; Voldemort excited to see Matthews's reaction to the death and Matthew was reacting to the Doctor's death.

"I have a confession to make" Matthew started. "While you got my endless flasks of Moosehead Lager and Maple Syrup, I had a perception filter on my flask of ice wine." He pulled out the flask. "I apologize, but it's terribly expensive and I didn't want Umbridge to get it. Now if you don't mind; I'm going to have a drink. Do you care to join me?"

Voldemort was surprised by the offer. No one, certainly not a prisoner had ever offered him a drink when he was in power. When someone was friendly to him; they were either sucking up to him or were Bellatrix. He didn't seem to be sucking up to him, and he certainly wasn't Bellatrix (he hoped).

"Yes?"

Matthew took out two goblets from Voldemort's china cabinet and pored the wine. "Don't worry, I haven't drunk from this. If I don't have a glass I sky it."

Matthew took the first sip with Voldemort intently watching both cups to make sure he wasn't going to poison one of them. He then started his.

"This wine is…"

"Amazing? The grapes are picked hours after frost, giving the wine an exquisite taste. The French have nothing on the vineyards of British Columbia."

And with that they started to talk about how much they both hated the French.

_About an hour later_

"Alright so then I asked the Bartender if he was gay or European because you know, they bring their boys up different on the mainland; but he had these silk translucent socks and his shoes were pointy toed."

"Which one was he?"

"He was gay and European; though he had this boyfriend named Carlos so I didn't take him home."

Voldemort laughed so hard that he dropped the bottle of gin he had brought, intending to show Matthew how one gets drunk in Britain.

"Whoa, apparently the dark lord Voldemort can't hold his liquor."

He laughed again and poured himself and Matthew some scotch.

"I can't believe that you are openly gay. That's not even widely accepted in America."

"Bi actually, but it is gardening support in Canada. I do have this friend though that would have invited the couple back to his house as soon as he learned they were together."

"Really!?'

"Yeah, but it gets worse. He's omnisexual."

"Omnisexual what does that mean?"

"Anything with a pulse; I'm pretty sure he's also hit on vampires though."

"Whoa, that guy is messed up."

"You're more right than you know."

"How else could he be messed up?"

"He dresses like he is from World War 2 and he's an American."

With that Voldemort burst into tears laughing. All of his death eaters had been instructed not to talk to him unless Potter was spotted or the two that entered his office left it. They would have seen a different Voldemort than the one they knew. The old Voldemort never smiled, ever, and he never would except over Harry Potter's dead body. This Voldemort lost count after the third or fourth goblet. Matthew had learned much from the parties at Versailles when Franklin had to help get French troops for the Revolution. He could get people drunk, but not too drunk. He knew how to gain a drunken man's trust without being suspicious. He could lie about whatever he needed to seem relatable, and through that he could coax secrets from luggage combinations to confessions of murder. He already had a long list to tell NARWHAL and the Order of the Phoenix. Matthew had an enhanced portrait of the psychopath. Rough childhood (no parents, was a bully, and bullied), experimented in dark magic; he felt like he was entitled to more, and that more kept expanding. He did love once though he denied it. To who? Matthew had several theories; but now was not the time to probe him. He already had enough information to satisfy Granger. And Voldemort was happy he was glad about that. This would probably be the happiest he'd be before he died. It was a fixed point, he couldn't change it. Plenty of time travelers had fucked up the muggle world, but besides him; only the meddling monk had ever been to this world, and he got stranded when the Doctor broke his Tardis. Well the Doctor knew of this world now, his little secret gone. The Doctor wasn't dying he was sure of it, but he'd have to control Voldemort until he came to and Chell came in. His laugh was ending.

"You know, I haven't had this much fun since, well I can't remember ever having this much fun. Most of the Death Eaters are too busy trying to stay on my good side to actually be there, and the joy that comes from killing others only lasts for so long."

"Schadenfreude has its limits I guess."

"Schadenfreude?"

"It's German for happiness at the misfortune of others."

"Wow that is German!" He began to laugh again at his own joke.

"But as I said, it only goes so far. I remember this guy, Joe Walker; and he said something very interesting. If I may quote 'you would think that killing people would make them like you...but it doesn't. It just makes them dead.'"

"I suppose that, that is true. Why did you hear that?"

"I don't know; I'm too drunk to remember. Let's drink to Joe."

"Agreed!"

"Hello?"

Voldemort did a spit take upon hearing the voice of the Doctor, which hit Matthew right in the face. The Doctor stood up a bit shaken.

"Didn't I kill you earlier uh, Doctor?"

"Has someone used a confundus ch-charm on you?" Matthew began. "_Well_, maybe I should _wait_ before I get another drink if I'm starting to stutter." He winked at the Doctor. "Anyway, you should tell that story of when Bellatrix got you drunk and almost got you to respond to her flirting."

"Ha! That day I swore never to get drunk again. She's a capable killer, but a stalker none the less. Now I know better, it's not that I shouldn't get drunk. I just shouldn't get drunk near her."

"You think you got it bad; at least Marilyn Monroe doesn't think that she's married to you."

"You married Marilyn Monroe?" Matthew Asked.

"The chapel was not legitimate! Not in the least because the pastor was in drag and it was 1952."

Voldemort once again burst out laughing. "Wait a second, you said it was 1952, but you look like your 27.

Matthew shot a peeved glance at the Doctor. "I think you've been drinking too much Voldemort, because that man is clearly older than 27."

"No, he definitely looks 27. Hey Doctor, how old are you?"

"I just recently turned 1107."

"Really, you were born in 890?"

"Doctor, I think you hit your head a bit too hard there."

"Matthew, what are you saying about me?"

"Nothing, I'm just concerned about that nasty spill you had their. I would _hate_ for anyone to not _know_ important information. Others could exploit it in an _antagonistic_ manner." He had heard that the Doctor was a genius, savior of the Earth. Shouldn't he be able to understand that you were not supposed to give information to the people you're trying to get information out of.

"That still doesn't explain how he looks 27." Crap, Voldemort was catching on.

"I say we ignore the dear Doctor right now."

"But he mentioned Marilyn Monroe, and… something doesn't add up. You were my prisoners, so why are you not dead or begging for your lives."

The Doctor stood up. "Well that would be because whoa" the Doctor tripped and used Voldemort to steady himself. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, we aren't dead because we have had no reason to die. Now I don't know about Matthew but I definitely am not was not will not die here of any prior cause as far as I know, so I don't know why we should be dead. Well, actually I do because you said that we would either be dead or begging for our lives, which would imply that someone was threatening us. And I don't see who's threatening us because you invited us to join you for a drink didn't you."

"No, I never invited any of you for a drink." He suddenly gave Matthew a death stare. "You were getting me drunk weren't you? You thought you could escape me couldn't you. I don't like being fooled. AVADA KEDAVA!"

_About an Hour Earlier, on Floor 11_

The ministry had 10 levels in all, at least where people actually worked. Below the courtrooms on floor 10 settled a large spacey room. Back in feudal times, wizards used this cavern as a torture chamber with the floor above it holding prisoners. When the ministry adopted the space for the ministry, they reformed the rest of the space, making 9 floors above the cells. The cells could still be accessed by the original spiral staircase; however the torture chamber could not be accessed until the advent of elevators in the ministry. The discovery came quite by accident and the room was converted into a storage facility.

Chell stood up as soon as she heard the footsteps fade. Nott was coming, and she was pretty sure she could take him. A ding distracted her thoughts. The elevator had opened and Nott was surely in it. Chell hid behind an old crate that was labeled "to be opened, 2 Tishrei 6000." Chell saw him walk in; crap he had friends with him.

"So after you got that did you still remember your name?" That was Nott.

"Yeah Dolohov, what's your first name buddy; Antonio, Anastasia, Annabel…" That was not Nott.

"I did not forget that my name is Antonin. Just because some mudblood supposedly got a memory charm on me _last month_ does not mean that I'm in any way less than you; especially, you Rosier. Nice of you to show up from Burundi right after our lord takes the ministry".

"Yeah, try getting out of an impoverished African country that is going through a civil war with nothing but the clothes on your back surrounded by muggles," Rosier said.

"You blend in, you're fine," Sneered Nott.

"Hey Nott; it was racist in the 40's, it's racist now," remarked Rosier.

"Yeah Nott, I'm pretty sure _he_ clarified since the beginning that muggle prejudices were misguided as they are, you know, muggle." Now Dolohov was chiming in again.

"Did he tell you that after you and he drank 16 shots each for that Birthday. We all know where _that_ led," Nott commented

"Hey, we were teenagers then, and I told you two to shut up about that!" Dolohov reputed.

"The only reason I never say anything is because I cared about our group's reputation." Nott somehow could be more racist than the other Death-Eaters.

"Ah cut it you two; that was always a muggle convention, and therefore useless." Rosier commented.

The trio was once a quartet led by Voldemort including another guy, Mulciber. They were in the same year as Voldemort, and they were his original gang. Nott was always the most timid, having gone to Voldemort for protection; however, he was the cruelest and quickly became one of Voldemort's assets. Mulciber was little more than a normal bully who would one day become a regular bum until he lost a duel with Voldemort and became his 'bodyguard.' Rosier was an above average Slytherin who was at the top of his class, trailed only and Voldemort (from Slytherin). He saw an opportunity with Voldemort, and was quick to become the one who organized logistics. Voldemort saw those three as assets, not friends; but Dolohov was different, or at least he was. He was timid like Nott, but lacked his viciousness, Mulciber's muscles, or Rosier's intellect. He did have the ability to relate to Voldemort personally without the lubricant of Alcohol, an act which only one other would be able to replicate. He was Voldemort's first friend; not caring that he was an orphan or that he was a half-blood. Not many would ever learn that fact. However, they grew more distant after school was over. Voldemort could not bring himself to accept the acts that he had done, and treated him coldly like everyone else. Never the less, all four friends still were trusted by Voldemort and they were all loyal to him; so much so that the four went to wish him good luck on the day he applied to teach at Hogwarts.

Mulciber is dead now; from the first wizarding war. Nott and Dolohov had been sent to Azkaban, and only recently had Rosier finally escaped the civil war to enter another. This was the first time they'd talked in 17 years.

They turned a corner and spotted the hole in the roof; that could be patched up later. But there was no body there. Well there was somebody, Chell, but the fact that she was hiding was not taken into account by the vision of the Death Eaters. Their minds would have to figure that out. Chell listened to them fire off swears, cusses, and racial slurs, of all varieties. It wouldn't be long though. Not long at all before they would start to search the room.

"You heard the spell Matthew used. Cast it on them."

The voice was back; well it had come back earlier. It had encouraged Chell to go on and choke Nott after she pondered the action. Chell wasn't sure how to react to this, the logical part of her brain told her that they would kill or torture her on sight and that it was the only option. The three of them would surely find her. But another part objected. The Doctor wouldn't approve of this. Matthew wouldn't approve of this; no he wouldn't.

Time had passed. They had stopped swearing, and they were discussing how she disappeared. The phrase "but she's a muggle," appeared several times in their conversation, along with "what if she's a mudblood?" Chell had to act now and she was primed to; all she had to do was say the exact same words as Matthew and point her wand at them, though she would blow her cover. She had too, she was ready to stand up, she was…"

"Stop"

This voice wasn't spoken, but it wasn't _the_ voice. This voice was deep, masculine, and altogether different.

"Cast 'Stupefy Duo'" it continued. "Point the wand at them and say those words. Think about them lying unconscious and do it now. It will knock them out."

Chell stood up, pointed the wand, and uttered the words. The trio stared at her for a moment; too shocked to dodge the orange beam coming at them, hitting all three. All fell with a thud on the concrete.

"Push in the brick four rows up, two steps to your left."

Chell did as she was told, and the wall opened, revealing a staircase. She began to climb.

"Who are you?" she thought.

"I am the Face of Boe."

**Anyone wondering why the Antagonists are gay?**

**Most of the Characters in this story are going to be gay or bi or everything that has a pulse (Captain Jack), and I didn't feel it fair that the villains should be left out. Also, this story is going to humanize the Slytherin house, and it helps in this mission.**

**DFTBA, review rate and I'll update again soon(ish, I'm aiming for two weeks).**


	9. Time Travelers (Three Different Ones) 4

**I'm back! And this is my longest chapter yet. Also, if you read Part 2 of Episode 1 before the 19th of September, just know that I updated it with non plot changing information. I made it make more sense because looking back, the pacing was off.**

**Also, you could normally IMBD this anyway, so here are the future chapter titles up to episode 8 (of 13) (subject to change).**

**3. My Big, French, Silurian Wedding**

**4. The Traitor's Admirerer**

**5. The Genius's Poison**

**6. Science Testing**

**7. A Tale of Two Carolines (these two are going to be two parter and are the ones subject to change)**

**8. 5 Nights in a Barroom (if anyone gets that reference, I'll give you a cookie)**

**Musical Accompaniment: Anyone remember Runescape, Well I remember its track Medieval**

** www . youtube watch?v=rQMrzrRFZnw**

**Just remove the spaces and enjoy. (and add the com, I just can't format links here).  
**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains a lot of foreshadowing for season wide story arcs, and at least one part one be explained till the sequel.**

Episode 2: Time Travelers (Three Different Ones) Part 4

Stupefy Duo is an interesting yet relatively obscure spell in the wizarding world. While stupefy only stuns one target, stupefy duo, in exchange for duration and power, can stun multiple people at one time. Why is it obscure then you ask? The spell was only ever mastered by its creator Aldona Bockus, who lived in the 17th century in the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, who could knock out entire mobs with it. But it is an incredibly difficult spell to perform, decreasing in the power and duration of the stun, especially as the number of people increased. It was widely considered much more practical to fire off a few stupefies rather than risk a weak or ineffective spell.

Such is why Rosier assumed that Chell was no muggle, but a powerful wizard. His condition had been no indication of this. Nott had been farthest from Chell and had got on his feet in enough time to see the wall close. Rosier had gotten up a few seconds later, a bit shaken, but Dolohov was still down. He had received the brunt of the attack. He was unconscious. Rosier took the lead in getting Nott to help him carry Dolohov.

He always did take the lead when Voldemort wasn't with them. He had been his original right hand man, at least until Yaxley rose in power in the cult. With Rosier's failure to immediately arrive to the aid of the reawakened Voldemort. Yaxly wasn't quite as clever or cunning as Rosier, but he did have an unrivaled ambition and loyalty to Voldemort that Rosier lacked. Voldemort never doubted Yaxly would perform well so he could stay close to him. Rosier was better at his job, but Voldemort recognized him as the only one who could potentially overthrow him and take control of the Death Eaters, or install a puppet leader and rule from the shadows. Voldemort trusted that he would not, for Rosier had personally told him before that he was not foolish enough to covet absolute power, just to keep the power circulating among the oligarchy. He felt that Voldemort was suited to leadership in the public eye, while he was suited to checking his megalomania so he wouldn't overreach. He told this to Voldemort's face with a wand to his neck, killing curse primed. But there was still a risk that his immunity to intimidation would spread.

"Bellatrix, we have a problem."

She had approached the hole in time to see the bright light from the cell. After looking down the hole to see the three bodies, Bellatrix wasted no time in getting to the elevator. But the elevator required access codes to access floor 11. They weren't complicated, but they took time. By the time the elevator opened to the warehouse floor, she beheld Rosier and Nott carrying and unconscious Dolohov to said elevator, Rosier continued his speech.

"She's no muggle. She survived and she can cast an effective Stupefy Duo. We need to get Dolohov to St Mungo's; he broke his wrist and got a concussion on the fall. And he's still out cold."

"Get in here!"

The three entered the elevator with the limp Dolohov, who was leaned against Nott.

"Rosier, you're coming with me to catch the bloody prisoner. Take Dolohov Nott to Saint Mungo's.

Bellatrix didn't trust Rosier. Back during the first war, Rosier had quite a bit of influence, often detracted from by his quick wit that he used enough to establish his levity, but not enough to seem to be defying Voldemort. Bellatrix noticed though. Her master would always react to Rosier's suggestions with ever so slightly more respectful, more fearful, angrier gestures simultaneously. Her love made her perceptive to her master's emotions. He still was capable though, perhaps more capable than everyone else in the building.

It wasn't that Rosier didn't trust Bellatrix. Rather, he held a considerable disdain for her violent tendencies, her lack of subtlety, and the threat she posed to him. She got him to talk; worse than talk, argue. It's hard to manipulate others when you are constantly being opposed by one of your allies. Nott and Dolohov used to comment on how they fought like an old married couple, and they had in fact made bets on when they would start arguing again. Dolohov thought it would be within the ministry. Nott thought it would be on the field.

"You!"

The elevator door opened to reveal the prisoner, who was running down the hall towards the black door at its end. Bellatrix began to run after her, Rosier right behind, leaving a frazzled Nott with Dolohov in his arms.

The mysterious Face of Boe remained quiet as she rushed up the circling stairs from floor 11, taking her up to floor 10, where she saw an elevator door close shut. Its voice told her where she'd find another secret staircase that would lead to the Department of Mysteries where there was the Tardis, and then told her that he had to be quite, lest he was intercepted and that she'd be on her own. Then the elevator opened.

Chell went through the black door to enter a room of 12 rotating doors, meant to disorient anyone who entered, but Chell wasn't through running yet. She didn't look where she was running; she just grabbed a doorknob and opened the door. After closing it and locking it, Chell observed her surroundings.

She was in dank hall with hundreds shelves, each with spheres, some glowing a faint blue. The hall was poorly lit, though she did make out a sign that said "Hall of Prophecy." She began to walk slowly, if the two had chosen the right room, she would have been caught by now. She needed to find Matthew's flasks and gun and the Tardis. Maybe there would be a map somewhere.

But the orbs were fascinating. She assumed that they must be the prophecies somehow, but wow. She was pretty far down the hall. She could no longer see the entrance. But that didn't matter. So many relics from time immortal…endless history that predicts the future, it left Chell in a state of wonder. Had she stared at it for longer, she might have wondered why she was so enamored with it, especially the voice, but she had noticed two spheres, right next to each other. Each had a label, one said 5757, and one said 6000. She was gripped with this overwhelming feeling that they were for her. She reached for the one labeled 5757, and then another voice spoke to her. Not in her head, but audibly. It was a masculine voice that she didn't recognize. There was also a lot of background noise, she made out screams and buzzing and the sound of Death.

"Hello, don't be alarmed, one day you'll you meet me, and you will learn to trust me. But until then, know that I have seen the future. He will be arisen a third time more. Though more will fight in the battle, only four will face him in the final hour.

A Madman

A Traitor

A Genius

And a Recluse"

"Interesting, very interesting" said a familiar voice.

Chell dropped the orb and turned to face the man.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Rosier, and I am very interested in you Chell."

Chell said nothing, just stared.

"First you manage to choke my dear friend Nott without anyone noticing you, and then you resist the Cruciatus Curse from my dear college Bellatrix, who is revered for her skill at it. But then you survive the fall and prove yourself to be a capable wizard, despite having been identified as a muggle by our system. Your Doctor did not identify as anything interestingly enough. That had me very much intrigued. But you know what interests me the most, the prophecy. There are many questions I could ponder, like who will be arisen again, but perhaps the most interesting of everything is the question of… Expelliarmus!"

Chell had pulled out the wand, ready to attack, but Rosier was not to be caught in the classic trap of monologue. Chell couldn't reply. It's much easier to complain to your ally then your killer. Bellatrix had found the pair and was watching Rosier intently.

"As I was saying, I find it interesting to ask which of the four of you. Well I already ruled out Madman and Genius, but the question has become much more, interesting. I can see you hiding it; the fear behind your eyes. You are afraid, afraid of someone discovering your secret, fear of what you've done, fear of being alone; so it's the last one. I can see it in your eyes ever expanding as I pry deeper and deeper into you. You must be the recluse, taking shelter as the Doctors lover? Bodyguard? Concubine? Slave? Dog. That is what you are, the Doctor's dog; the hound he lets out on a chain and says, come with me. So you follow out of fear of being alone again, attacking whoever he tells you to. You have no free will, he will never take your suggestion; but you will always do what he instructs. Bellatrix, show her how we treat dogs."

A twisted smile crept across her face. "Gladly, Crucio!"

Chell collapsed in writhing pain, she let out a gasp in her attempts to keep her composure; but this time, she did not fight to rebel; she was broken. Her only rebellion was silence, but even that was hard to achieve. The voice was wringing in her ears, but she wasn't sure if it was yelling to fight back or screaming in agony. Chell lost control of all her body but her mouth. She was having a seizure. And though she fought to keep her mouth closed, it opened, not to scream, but to gasp for air. She had been screaming, and now she couldn't.

Bellatrix stopped and looked at her satisfied. The tortured did not want to scream, and now she couldn't scream if she wanted to. Her eyes had a thin barrier of strength that was too thin to hide the abyss of fear. It didn't help that she was barely able to roll on her side as to not choke on the blood she was coughing up.

"You may have the honor of killing this dog, Bellatrix."

"I don't need your permission Rosier."

"Hey, don't kill me for trying to introduce elegance into the situation."

"Elegance!?" Bellatrix was mad and Chell was still.

"I came back to find an extreme lack of class among are ranks. I think we'd appeal better to foreign companies if we seemed friendlier. Umbridge diplomacy will only get us so far until other ministries start questioning it. Now can you kill her already?"

"Rosier, I don't know what you're planning, but if you think you can overthrow _my _lord, then you're in mistaken, because a lot has changed. I can kill you at a moment's notice and no one will protest."

"Why would I need to overthrow him, I already have all the power I need without the target on my back. I have no problem with your one sided relationship with our 'lord' and I have no plans to interfere with it, so can we kill her already."

"Don't you dare insinuate…"

"Come on Bellatrix, it's obvious that you've been trying for ages and it's not going to work. The only reason others don't comment on it is because we're the only two people in this administration who aren't afraid to say his real name."

"As soon as I kill her, I'll send you up to my lord so he can decide how to kill you."

"So you don't want to know why 'your lord' is resisting your advances."

Neither was paying any attention to Chell, she wasn't going anywhere. Neither noticed as her skin started to glow a faint yellow, as if it was on fire. Nor did they notice Chell slowly stand up, her eyes devoid of humanity.

Rosier was the first to notice, but all he had was a traumatized expression that brought Bellatrix to turn her head. All they could do was silently gape at what they saw for the few seconds at which the Earth stood still. Unfortunately for the bickering couple, time doesn't stop.

How long had she been out? Chell was on the floor of a room with no one else present. If she had ever drank, she would have thought her headache a hangover. But how did she get here, the last thing she could remember was pain. Especially in her throat, as if the spell had ripped it open.

She stood up, looked around, and saw the Tardis and a table with the gun and the flasks on it. She reached over to pick up the gun and flasks and saw an odd note on the open page of a small journal with a pencil beside it. She read the note.

_I have been discovered, but they still down here. You don't have much time. Take the paper and bring them to Matthew, he will lead you all to escape. He is in Riddle's office on the third floor. Make haste, but do not tell of them of me or let them see this note, lest the fabric of time gain another tear on my account._

The note then proceeded to give directions on how to reach the office.

_Make haste and don't get caught. What has happened will come back in due time, but until then, know that I did what I had to in haste lest all fail. _

_I am so sorry._

She wasn't sure what the note was saying, but she heeded the instructions none the less. The complicated twists and turns of the passage were told in the instructions, and she soon found herself back in the entrance room. The note told her the signal to call the right door, and she exited the chamber and reemerged in the hallway. The note recommended the elevator, as with the access codes it was ignored. Chell entered the access codes as listed on the note for people who didn't match with the registry on the ministry employee database.

Chell stood in the elevator in silence, listening to "The Girl From Ipanema" which was playing over the speakers. When the elevator finally stopped at floor 1, she rushed out of the door to the office, where she opened the door to see the Doctor, Matthew, and who she guessed was Riddle. He had a pale face with no nose, and he looked like someone had taken a human and twisted it into something much more vial. He was speaking.

"I don't like being fooled. AVADA KEDAVA!"

Chell and Matthew cringed, expecting him to cast a spell of some kind. But when looking at his hand, all were alarmed to see a banana, all that is, but the Doctor who pulled out Voldemort's wand and swiveled it around.

"I learned about 210 years ago to always bring a banana to a party, so if you want this back, we need to make a trade."

"Chell," said Matthew noticing her, is that from the room?

She tried to say yes, but no sound came out, fortunately Matthew could read lips, and he took the notebook, took out what looked like a flute lyre with psychic paper for music, and scanned the notebook. Musical notes appeared on the page as he scanned it.

"I have an offer you can't refuse." Matthew began, "you give us back his physic paper, his sonic screwdriver, the banana and my flute, and we'll give you back the wand what do you say? Is that a good deal or what?"

Voldemort stared at him suspiciously, not angrily; Matthew was glad he was drunk.

"What are you trying to pull here huh? Do you think I'm some sort of muggle fool?"

"Alright, you get to keep the Banana, I'll concede that; but come on, this is the deal of a lifetime."

Voldemort took the three items he planned to ask Matthew and the Doctor about and looked at Matthew. "I keep the paper and the flute, and then we trade."

"Come on you're killing me here, I'm sorry, but I'm giving too much up already."

"No, this is a good deal, so shall we?"

"I have a better deal. You give us back these three items, and we give you the wand _and _a demonstration of time travel."

A flush of panic appeared over the Doctor's face, but he trusted Matthew.

"Hmm alright, well, I guess you have yourself a deal."

They exchanged items, the Doctor putting away his psychic paper and sonic screwdriver, and Matthew keeping his flute in his hands with the lyre attached to his arm.

"Alright, I'll show you time travel, so here's what's going to happen; those two are going to grab onto my arm, but you will stay there, now be quiet, or this might not work."

Matthew played the notes on the lyre on his flute, to a questioning look from Voldemort. At the end of the passage, he pressed a button at the end of his flute. The end looked different from a normal flute in that what appeared to be a slight bump on the top was protruding out. He took the flute out of his mouth.

"Goodbye, see you again."

"Wait, goodbye?" and with that Voldemort looked flabbergasted as he saw the three disappear from the room.

Yaxly came into the room a short time later wondering what had happened for the meeting to go on for so long. He walked in on a drunken Voldemort sitting at his desk with his hands on his head, murmuring something about him being there and then not. Yaxly called for Bellatrix. This was going to be a long afternoon.

_Evening that day, a house in London_

It was always a tradition for him to read the Daily Profit in the evenings, even if it was corrupted. Corruption wouldn't stop his traditions bloody hell! As he worked with the Muggle governments most of the time, he always appreciated the update on the wizarding world. But when reading the wanted list he saw three pictures. One was the Doctor; of course he'd get involved. One was a girl who he did not recognize, but the third; he looked like a friend of his, but not quite.

He dialed his friends boss who got him connected to his friend new fangled "cell phone" thing. He answered right away.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I need to…" His British accent was then rudely interrupted, by not a British one, but a loud American voice.

"Iggy! Sup dude! I didn't know you were going to call!

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Iggy' you bloody git!"

"Whoa, chill dude; I'm just excited to hear from you. So why are you calling?"

"I'd like to know what you were doing in London today. The Daily Prophet has you pictured in their wanted list."

"What's the Daily Prophet, a magazine for psychics who can't predict the future?" He laughed excessively and noisily at his own joke, much to the annoyance of his friend from across the Atlantic.

"It's the leading newspaper of the Wizarding World! You should know that."

"Iggy, I've said this before and I'll say it again, you have to see someone about that magic thing you have going on."

"I told you not to call me that! So were you in London today, or were you not?"

"No, I was at the border with my Broha."

"What? The Border?"

"Yeah, we're starting at the Top of the World Highway between Alaska and Yukon, and we're not stopping until we reach the Ferry Point International Bridge between St. Stephen New Brunswick and Calais Maine."

"Alright, just make sure you're both back in time for the meeting on Sunday, you're hosting it after all."

"Yeah about that; we're going to reach the bridge Saturday Night so we're moving the meeting to Calais Maine. So tell the others for me."

"What!?"

"Later dude!"

The phone call ended and the man shook his head. He'd never even heard of this town so he'd probably have to drive on the right side of the road to get their (more like the wrong side if you asked him). He picked up his phone and began to call the others. This was going to be a long night."

**I don't care if people spoil things in the reviews (as to the identity of the characters here) I won't delete them, but still, review me because those keep me going.**

**DFTBA I'll update soon, and then you'll see the rocking conclusion.**

**P.S. If you think that Rosier and Matthew are foils, then you are probably right.**


End file.
